In some applications it is necessary to prevent the migration of oil along a rotating shaft either after the oil has performed a lubricating function or to prevent the oil from reaching areas where oil is a contaminant. Oil slingers have been employed to prevent this undesirable migration and they basically function by providing a radially extending flow path for the oil so that the oil is discharged from the radially extending surface by centrifugal force. While such a slinger serves the intended purpose, its presence can interfere with access to the seals and/or bearings and can require extensive dismantling of the apparatus to replace the seals.